


Mitsumi and Jupiter

by untamablecosmos



Category: Pocket Monsters Diamond-Pearl Legend: Pokémon DP | Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untamablecosmos/pseuds/untamablecosmos





	Mitsumi and Jupiter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackjackGabbiani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackjackGabbiani/gifts).



_click on the image to full-view_

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/JSzabml.jpg)


End file.
